I guess spiky red hairs just don't care
by snifflemoose
Summary: Roxas had sex with Sora, now he needs to tell Axel this bad news... or is it good news?


I woke up the next morning, sleeping next to Sora. I looked around the room, getting up, and walked over to my dresser and got dressed. As soon as I put my pants on, they buzzed. I quickly pulled it out, and looked at the caller I.D. Of course it had to be Axel calling at 6 in the morning. I sighed before answering, feeling terrible about the amazing sex I had with a different person, after I had told him I wanted to wait.

"Hello?" I asked, walking out of the room.

"Hey gorgeous." I winced, "I wondered if you would be awake or not, but remembered your phone was on vibrate, so even if you weren't I could just leave a message."

"Oh, well yeah… I just woke up." I responded, putting some bread in the toaster.

"So, what's on the agenda for today? You wanna do something?" he asked so sweetly. I smiled, thinking how lucky I was. Axel was such a great person, let a lone him being absolutely beautiful. But my mind unfortunately wandered back to last night, and I had an instant frown replacing my quick thinking of a good life.

"Axel… I need to talk to you." He paused.

"Either that's a good thing, or you wanna tell me something terrible." He replied finally.

"I'll tell when I get there, okay?" I asked, grabbing the toast from the toaster.

"A-alright…." He replied as I hung up. I grabbed a plate and put one of the pieces of toast on it, with butter for Sora, then I wrote a note on a sticky note, and attached it to the plate saying,

Gone to Axel's.

~Roxas

I drove over, toast in mouth, and once I got there, my toast was only half eaten. I finished quickly as I walked up to his door. I sighed deeply, relaxing hopefully, bracing myself for the pain. I knocked, and it instantly opened. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me in forcefully. I looked up at him with a surprise to my face. He just smiled at me, then kissed my lips.

It made me smile from his kisses, but once again, I thought of Sora. I needed to tell him, break the news to him. He needed, no, he had the right to know.

"Axel, there's something I need to tell-"

"Oh yes, you had something to talk about?"

"Yeah…"

"Well? What is it?" he asked sitting down on the couch, and patting to his side so I would sit next to him. I did so, and he started kissing my neck lovingly. This made it difficult. Difficult to talk, to think, to not moan.

"I.. uhh… I needed to tell you something about… ah… about Sora and… I." he paused with the kisses, then continued.

He stopped for just a second to ask, "And?"

"And he… likes me…"

"Alright… so?" he continued down to my collarbone.

"So he… and I… slept together last night…." I finished, feeling so much better about getting that off my chest. I tightened, bracing myself for the pain.

"Why so tense about that? I don't mind…" he said so nonchalantely.

"What? How can you be so calm about that?!" I said, pushing him away from my neck. He looked at me bewildered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we had sex and-"

"Oh… you had sex. Why didn't you just say that?" he chuckled. "I thought you just slept in the same bed." He laughed at himself, or me, I didn't know. He turned to me then, and kissed me on the lips. "So… what does this mean?"

I was getting so confused by him, I didn't know what to do. "Well, aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"No… not really. Sora is a hot guy." He said, getting up suddenly, and walking over to his small kitchen. He got a glass of water, and came back and sat down again. He took a gulp, but the glass down on his coffee table, and began kissing my neck again. His lips were cold now, from the water that had just been on them. It felt good.

"Well, it's not that… I just… thought because you and I are… going out… together… you'd be…"

"Jealous? Well yeah, I am. He beat me to it…. But it's okay."

"How is it okay?!" I asked, raising my voice in confusion still.

He looked me in the eye and responded," Well, I like to think of it this way… this way, you both can be my bitches." He chuckled as he took another gulp of water.

I was so confused. "Okay… so… you're really okay with it?"

"Yeah… as long as before he has sex with you again, I get to." He smiled evilly. I gulped.

"After that, he can have you on nights… I can have you during the day…"

"You make me sound like a service!" I exclaimed.

"And?" he asked, being coy.

"And…" I was firm at first… but couldn't think of anything to say, "And… you didn't ask me first…." It was like falling flat on my face.

"Very good. So… I have some free time right now…?" he asked in a questioning way.

I thought no at first, but then I thought to Sora. Of course he would want sex again, and if I wouldn't give it to him, he'd be mad. And if I did, Axel would be furious. But if I did, everyone would be happy.

"Alright…." I said submissively.


End file.
